


Wavebeat

by testedcyberneticz



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Touch-Starved, will add more as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testedcyberneticz/pseuds/testedcyberneticz
Summary: Shockwave is sent to Earth for an important top secret mission that demands his appearance. Unfortunately, Shockwave has not experienced Earth, and so Soundwave is assigned to be his guide.
Relationships: Shockwave/Soundwave
Kudos: 44





	Wavebeat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ok so this is mostly based off the cartoon itself but some things are based off like.. Quick wiki reads lol. There's going to be like One idw thing tho which is just Conjux = Significant Other but that's it.

The main room of the Nemesis was full of Decepticons, Megatron by far being the biggest and intimating. His helm was held high, his arms crossed, and his fusion canon looked cold and unused. If Soundwave was questioned, he would've simply said that Megatron had a weird air about him at that moment.

"Decepticons. Soon, another will join our ranks on Earth. For how long, I am uncertain." He boomed, then stopped to let the information sink in. 

Soundwave observed the group of Decepticons around them, their reactions or just simply their expressions. Both for intel but also his own amusement. He noticed no one was necessarily happy with the news. Which made sense, another Decepticon could easily be another threat. He also noticed his leader seemed... Nervous? 

"Shockwave," A groan swept through the room like a tidal wave, "will be arriving here by space bridge soon for a top secret mission." 

The reactions throughout every Decepticon varied, though none truly seemed positive. Soundwave heard an, _"Aw come on!"_ be yelled out by Rumble standing near him. Skywarp mimicked gagging directly in front of Thundercracker's face, whom of which looked unimpressed. Dead End said something about how it's useless, but that's just how Dead End works. Vortex's blades shifted, and Onslaught put a hand on them to stop the movement. Hook sighed, but didn't really seem to care. He was probably more worried about having another Decepticon to patch up. Dirge didn't react much to a Thrust leaning on him in annoyance. Astrotrain bumped Blitzwing with his elbow and whispered something, which apparently made Blitzwing laugh. Motormaster threw a wad of Cybertronian sized Monopoly money so hard at Swindle's face that it bounced off of him. Starscream was... Well, Soundwave almost prepared to hear a fusion canon soon. 

"What kind of joke is this, Megatron?!" Starscream's voice rang out from out of the crowd as he walked toward Megatron with a glare melded onto his face, "Did you seriously plan for something so idiotic, and have no one to protect Cybertron while you're at it?! What happened to him being the guardian of Cybertron?! Or are you so willing to bring him more praise than you spout everyday that you must bring him here because you play a game of favorites?!" 

"Do you really take me as such a fool as to not have someone else guard Cybertron, Starscream? Shockwave taking part of this infernal planet is important to my plan. One that I will not give to you, of all people." Soundwave had a bad feeling about what was happening, but of course didn't show it. Megatron sounded strangely nervous but also... Calm. Unsettlingly calm. Soundwave told himself he would observe the security footage later, "His scientific genius is needed on Earth, he will help us destroy the Autobots once and for all!" 

Starscream looked like he was going to protest further, but for once had common sense and stormed off, muttering something about, _"you said that millions of time before."_ Soundwave would've let out a vent of relief if so many people weren't surrounding him. 

"You are all dismissed." Stated Megatron sternly, "Except you Soundwave. I need to speak with you." Megatron moved to point to Soundwave as he spoke. Deceptions began to leave the room in almost a hurry, as though they were afraid that Megatron would shoot them if they didn't leave quickly enough. He didn't exactly blame them, Megatron was acting... Odd.

Soundwave swore he heard a voice say, _"Ooooo, you're in trouble,"_ in the background. A voice that was very small and usually belonged in his cassette tape deck. One he would talk to _later_. He also heard Swindle trip and fall face first, swear, and then run out of there.

Once each decepticon left the room, Megatron walked over to Soundwave and spoke, "Soundwave, you are one of my most trusted soldiers. And so is Shockwave. We have been stuck on this planet for what has now been considered years for humans. However, Shockwave has next to no knowledge of Earth." Soundwave nodded his head quietly and slowly to show he understood what Megatron was saying, but didn't intend to interrupt him.

Megatron continued, "Earth needs to be understood to survive on it, as much as I hate to admit this. I am asking you to help Shockwave adapt to Earth. Be his guide if you will. That is your mission. Do it in any way you find to be the best, but do not fail me Soundwave." 

"Mission: Accepted." Soundwave responded before he even realized it. Megatron smiled. The kind of smile just before things went good for them for once.

"I knew I could put my trust in you." 

* * *

When Shockwave had been given the news, he had frozen in place for a few moments as he tried to process Megatron's words. Before he could figure out the reason, Megatron had explained, and Shockwave actually felt something akin to that of relief after hearing his words. There was a part in his processor that had almost attempted to tell him that he had failed the one he was loyal to the most. 

And now here Shockwave was, packing away science equipment and leaving anything else behind. As well as leaving a list and instructions for the one chosen to guard Cybertron in his absence. The person would probably be informed by Megatron himself but... He preferred to not take any chances. At least, not this time. Not with something so precious. 

He made sure to count the numbers, correct anything he needed as something not needed if that was the case, ensure he had enough space, and to be rid of anything that could impede his progress.

He stole a glance toward the space bridge entrance. Yes, this would work, all logic said. He understood his destination, so he would be safe. The issue of not understanding showing in his mind and being pushed side, because all logic dictated that he didn't have enough evidence yet. 

"Are you ready, sir?" Asked Acidstorm's voice, only because someone had to man the space bridge.

"Yes." Shockwave answered simply. He had been given the go-to for travel by Megatron. The door to the space bridge opened, and he walked through. 


End file.
